As She Falls To The Ground
by Forgotten-Midgar
Summary: Cuddles is trying to help his friend, Flaky get over her boyfriend Flippy, who is abusing her. Will they succeed? A story I wrote on DeviantART.


**A/N (READ): Ok you guys, I wrote this story a LONG time ago. I wrote it because I wasn't a fan of FlippyxFlaky anymore and that I was leaving the HTF fandom.**

** Even though I'm no longer a part of the fandom I've decided to share this story to those of you on Fanfiction who might want to read it and don't have DeviantART.**

**I had to write this in a program that doesn't have spell check at the time because I couldn't get the one that did to work, so please excuse a lot of the mistakes there might be in this story. Also I'm not a natural writer so this may kind of suck, although I've been practicing to get better. A friend of mine wrote a story similar to this after I did and hers is better so I suggest if you find hers to read it because she is just plain awesome!**

**As a sincere warning to those of you who a pro FlippyxFlaky, you might not want to read this story if you get offended easily, for this story is Anti FlippyxFlaky is based on the song Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus (if you've heard this song you probably will know what happens). So please no flames!**

**Flippy, Flaky, and Cuddles belong to Mondo Media**

**Ok, I warned you. Let the story begin.**

Starring: Cuddles, Flaky, and Flippy (or Fliqpy)

Cuddles POV:

I lay on my bed as one of my best friends, Flaky the little red porcupine, sits right beside me. I look over at her with pitiful eyes as she stares off into space. She had been through a lot and I felt very bad for her. I finally sit up and rub her gashed cheek. She snaps out of her thoughts and hugs me tightly. I then comfort her by petting her on the head, being careful to not get poked by one of her quills. I close my eyes as a memory from a month ago hits me. It was the first time I found out she was having trouble with her "boyfriend", Flippy.

The memory sets itself back to me and Toothy playing football in the park. As Toothy throws the football to me, I catch it, but trip over a branch and into a bush. After I sit up, I brush the dirt off myself and grab the football. Before I can get up I hear two people, supposingly a couple arguing. I peek through the bushes to see Flippy and Flaky. Before I can realize what's going on I hear Toothy entering the bush to look for me. When he finds me, I motion him over beside me to see what's going on. We then see the two fighting over something, and yelling at eachother.

I mainly focus on Flaky because she is a friend of mine even though you could say I have a slight crush on her. And when she abandoned our friendship out of nowhere to be with Flippy, I was droven slightly crazy and upset. I was really close to Flaky because she was one of the very few of us the suspected the deaths that happened almost every day to us. Still to this day I'll never understand why she stays and hangs around in this town along with the other that live here. Including me!

Toothy and I continue to watch them argue, till a shocking thing happened. Flippy lost his temper and punched her. She fell to the ground, and then he kicked her a few times before walking off angrily without looking back! We quickly got up and ran to Flaky's side to see her bleeding really badly. She didn't move much, just layed there still on the ground. At this point I was panicking a little before I saw her move a little and wimper before she passed out. I hurried to pick her up and Toothy was right behind me to help. We carried her to her house and as we entered the door I felt a few drops of blood hit my feet. We got her to the couch and layed her down.

Toothy stayed with me for half an hour to help clean up the blood on Flaky and the floor. Then he finally left to go home as I stayed by Flaky's side. When she finally opened her eyes she looked at me. "Hi Cuddles, what are you doing here?" She groaned slightly. "Well, you got hurt, so Toothy and I carried you back here." I answered. She becomes quiet and looks down at the floor. At this point I'm not sure what to do, I don't know if I should go home or stay.

Flaky breaks the silence, "Before you leave, you can have a coke from my fridge. I know how much you like them." I nod and head towards her kitchen, I guess she doesn't want me around at the moment even though I know what happened. Before I completely walk into the kitchen, I turn around to see her grab a small mirror and some makeup and begin to spread it onto her face, covering the bruises she had. I can also hear her whispering to herself that a fight won't occur again, even though I suspect that it will. I continue to the fridge and get a coke then head to the door. I look back, thank her for the coke and tell her to have a good night before leaving. I couldn't believe how long I stayed, because now it was night.

As I exited her house I can hear her start to cry. I begin to walk away from the house when I hear someone coming toward me. I quickly went back and hid on the left side of Flaky's house. I let my eyes get used to the dark and I see the figure is Flippy. I feel a horrible anger and hatred come over me as soon as I see him. A hatred I still get when I think of him even now! He doesn't seem to see me and knocks on Flaky's door. I hear Flaky stop crying immediatly and answer the door. "Hi Flaky." He says in a depressed tone. Flaky doesn't reply, and he notices. "Listen, I'm really sorry I hit you earlier, I was just really upset. But you'll always know that I love you!" It takes a few seconds for Flaky to reply, "It's ok," She says in a shaky voice, "I love you too!" "Good! I'll see you tomorrow!" He says before running off. Flaky nods and shuts the door.

After he's out of sight I take off running to my house. As I run I have many words and questions in my head that I can't get out! As I recall, they went in this order:

_"Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found."_

I snap out of the memory, and continue to look at Flaky. "You ok?" I ask her. She just nods and stays quiet. I remember when I tried to warn her about Flippy but she never really listen, looking back at it now she was probably too scared to listen at the time. Then once again I plummet down into another memory!

This time I'm walking next to Flaky, earlier that day she told me that Flippy died, and he'd be back tomorrow (like all of us) so she needed someone to hang around. I accepted and we walked to the park. In this memory it had been a few weeks since the fight between them that I had witnessed and I still have it sitting in my head! After a few minutes of silence I start a conversation with her. "So how's it been?" I ask. She looks up at me, "It's been good" she replies. "No, I mean with Flippy?" I re-ask hesitating a little this time. Flaky then looks down at the the ground and doesn't say a word. I guess she doesn't want to talk about it so we continue walking.

After that I look at her again to discover something horrid. On the back of her head she has a small welt and I immediately stop her! She continues looking at the ground when I pull up the long sleaves up on her arms to discover more bruises. I flinch a little at the sight this time then stare at her. Immediately, Flippy came into my mind! "Did he hit you again? How long has he been doing this?" I ask with some malice and dissapointment in my voice! She doesn't answer which makes me more angry. "Flaky please..." I say to her getting more sad than angry now. "Tell me."

She tries to avoid eye contact but then gives in and looks at me with tears in her eyes. "Ok," She whispers in a tiny voice. "He did!" She adds on as she tries to hold back the tears. She then tries to add more on, "But it'll be ok, just please don't tell anyone" "No it won't be! If you let this happen then he'll continue to do it! You can be seriously hurt by this!" I tell her. She slightly looks away trying to avoid me again. "Flaky!" I shout a little to get her attention, "Listen to my lecture!" After I said that she started to have an emotional breakdown and fell to the ground, I then look around to see that we're drawing a crowd. I quickly calm her down, and try to reassure her, then I picked her up off the ground and we went to my house.

When we get home, she sits down on my couch and wipes away the remaining tears. I sit down next to her and rub her back, avoiding her quills. I turn on the TV to get the event off her mind and it worked. After, I hesitate to ask her more about her and Flippy's relationship. This time she tell me more, which I though wouldn't happen. "Well, he's been doing this since the first week we got together. I'm sorry Cuddles, I really did want to tell you but then he..." She stops for a few seconds before continuing "He got agressive again and forbid me to talk to you, he told me to end the friendship between us and that's why I stopped being your friend for no good reason!" She admits, and I finally know the reason why she left. "I'm so sorry Cuddles," she adds, "I just don't know how to leave him without getting the crap beat out of me!" "That bastard!" I whisper quietly.

"Listen Flaky, I could help but byou/b need the courage to stand up to him! If he gets aggressive and tries to hit you I'll defend you!" She smiles slightly, "Thank you Cuddles!" She says happily! After that, we hung around more when Flippy wasn't around, and I notices that she was gaining a little more self-confidence as we hung around. And that's when this memory meets to where we are right now, in the present.

"I guess it's time now!" She says looking at me as I snap out of this memory. We here the door rang and we go down to answer it. "Remember, courage," I tell her, "You can do this!" She smiles. "Once again, thank you Cuddles, thank you for everything!" I smile back at her as we answer the door. Of coarse it was Flippy! "Hi!" he says looking at Flaky, he then sees me and his face expression turns hateful. "What have I told you!" He shouts at her, "Come here, I have to teach you a lesson!" He tries to grab her but she steps back. "No Flippy!" She replies hatefully with courage in her voice, "It's over!" "Huh?" he says confused. "I've had it with you! I've finally had enough! I don't want to see a person like you ever again!" She screams before slamming the door on him!

She then looks at me and smiles softly. "Did I do well?" She asks. I smile at her, happy that she got out of that horrible relationship. "Yes! Yes you did!" I say as we walk to the living room. "Do you want to watch a movie?" I ask. "Sure!" she replies as we sit down and hug.


End file.
